Village Center
The Village Center is a location that appears in the Sonic Boom franchise. It is a prominent marketplace found in the Hedgehog Village on Seaside Island. Description The Village Center is a bustling marketplace where all sorts of goings-on take place. The location features a variety of different shops and businesses, from Meh Burger to the foreign build-it-yourself furniture store (the latter which offer cheaply-made bookcases). As such, a person can find practically anything in the Village Center. History TV series On a peaceful day, the Village Center came under attack by Dr. Eggman's Anti-fire Bot, but Team Sonic quickly arrived to dispatch it. As an outcome of that, Sonic took Sticks the Badger to the Village Center to find her a pet, where she took in a stray and disguising robo-dog she named "Buster." Team Sonic's opinion about Buster only worsen when he ruined their lunch at Meh Burger and their attempt to stop Orbot and Cubot's burglary of the DangerCo Deadly Equipment Warehouse in the Village Center. Not long after, the Village Center was bombarded by stray meteorites, until it was saved by Sticks' meteor defense system. While in the Village Center for lunch, Eggman met Dave the Intern at Meh Burger, a fan of his. After Dave let Eggman cut in front of everyone at Meh Burger and got him a good meal, he impressed Eggman so much that he made him his intern. However, Dave returned to Meh Burger after Eggman fired him for being too ambitious. Eggman later came to the Village Center again to return an umbrella to Mike the Ox where he received help from Willy Walrus to rob a helium warehouse, although Willy got caught by the cops. Orbot and Cubot came to the Village Center the next day looking for Eggman and were lead to believed Eggman was caught by the cops. After several failed attempts to raise bail money in the Village Center, Cubot had them break Willy out. With intel from him, Orbot and Cubot went to the warehouse and sadly concluded Eggman was dead, only to find Eggman at the lair. The Village Center was soon after attacked by Eggman again, this time by the doctor himself and his Mega. However Knuckles, who had a severe case of bad luck, made Eggman withdrawn when his bad luck made the Mega destroy itself when the echidna tried to join Eggman. To restore Eggman's confidences as a part of his seminar, Soar the Eagle took the doctor to the Village Center where he had commit some small crimes to get some evil victories under his belt. On the day after stopping Eggman and his Moth Bot's attack on the Village Center, Sonic and Tails were having lunch there when Wild Cat informed Sonic that Eggman was suing him for getting him injured in their battle. While Sonic thought nothing of it, Soar told him otherwise when he did a news report on him and the trial. When taking Tails away from his plane, Team Sonic found Eggman selling tomato sauce in the Village Center. Though suspicious, Team Sonic let Eggman carry on when his sauce proved clean. While Eggman's subsequent fame annoyed Sonic on his trips through the Village Center, Team Sonic discovered while on Meh Burger that it was Eggman's sauce cans that were the threat, being small robots meant to take over Bygone Island by controlling its electronic appliances. After defending the Village Center from the appliances for a while, Team Sonic went to Eggman's lair to stop them. Another time when Sonic was creating a noise while running, the Village Center's bystanders were subjugated to the horrible noise when Sonic passed through. On a day where Sonic and Tails visited the Village Center to rent a film, a freak accident during a battle with Eggman created a time loop that made the day repeat itself endlessly. With only Eggman retaining awareness of it, he came to the Village Center several times to gradually get the help he needed to stop the loop from Team Sonic. It was not long after that a Granifier Giganticus, awoken by Sonic and Knuckles, attacked the Village Center, though the giant soon left to find a better place to sleep. Later on, when Team Sonic were visiting Meh Burger, they met Orbot and Cubot, who convinced the heroes to let them stay with them as they had quit Eggman's service at the moment. When Sonic had to deliver a library book of Amy's with a few minutes, he made several trips through the Village Center, but kept getting sidetracked by senior citizens, Sticks, a visit to Meh Burger, and Eggman launching an attack on him. With his friends' aid though, Sonic got the book back to the library in time. Amy later wandered through the Village Center to Hidden Meadows, where she met team, during which Sticks insisted to teach Amy the survival skills needed for the trip. Thinking he was better for that, Sonic bet with the girls that he could teach Knuckles better survival skills than Sticks could teach Amy, so they agreed to a race to Hidden Meadows. However, Sonic and Knuckles spent their preparation time goofing off in the Village Center. During the time Eggman swore off technology, the doctor had Orbot and Cubot drag him to the Village Center to look for non-tech tools, all while Sonic and Tails looked on. As the Lightning Bolt Society took over Eggman's lair, they sent Eggman's forces to random attack the Village Center. Team Sonic tried warding the robots off, but eventually turned to their lair where they and Eggman stopped the problem. Later fed up with Dave the Intern's sloppy service at Meh Burger, Amy opened Chez Amy in the Village Center to give the villagers a better restaurant. The two establishments compete against each over the next several days over the customers, which ended when Amy's new partner, Dr. Eggman, blew up Meh Burger. However, when Amy hired Dave for Chez Amy, Eggman destroyed Chez Amy too when Dave could not provide him with descent service. Team Sonic thus helped rebuilt Meh Burger and restored the Village Center. Not long after, hip shrew named Swifty showed up in the Village Center and captivated everyone on the island, except Sonic. Growing into rivals, Sonic and Swifty had a race in the Village Center, with the loser getting banished from the Village. By cheating, Swifty won the race while Sonic got banished. Eggman then showed up and revealed Swifty was a robot in league with him and had his Swifty army tear the Village Center apart for his new amusement part. However, Sonic returned in time to destroy the Swiftys and get rid of Eggman. The Village Center later hosted the annual Chili Dog Cook-Off, the set of which Team Sonic took care of setting up. However, the team noticed at Meh Burger that some phony peppers for the competition were in circulation which set Knuckles off to find a new one. When Knuckles did not show up to participate though, Team Sonic spent a whole day looking for him. While Knuckles served as deputy mayor, the Village Center became the epic center for much of the chaos caused by Knuckles' reckless approval of permits and laws. So great was the strife in the Village Center that the remainder of Team Sonic and Eggman teamed up to stop Knuckles. The Village Center later became a part of the set for a movie Eggman was shooting, which Team Sonic first noticed at Meh Burger. While initially refusing Eggman's offer to play himself in his movie, Sonic accepted it when Eggman got Dave to play him, and shot several scenes for Eggman in the Village Center. The Village Center was later cast into an uproar when Sonic called Mike the Ox "just a guy" at Meh Burger, which the villagers took as Sonic being insensitive and arrogant. This was only made worse when Sonic inadvertently got Mike's leg broken and took him through the Village Center where the villagers saw it. However, when sheep stampeded through the Village Center, the latest in a string of shenanigans in the Village Center caused by the Lightning Bolt Society, Sonic redeemed himself by not only saving the villagers, but also stopping an Eggman attack with Mike's aid. Then, when analternate Knuckles showed up, he went to the Village Center took seek aid from Dave, think he was a genius. The real Knuckles later went to the Village Center himself where Team Sonic saw him flicker, indicating their dimension was at risk of imploding from hosting two Knuckles, forcing them to sent the alternate one back home. Following some failed attempts to destroy Team Sonic in the Village Center, Dave encountered Eggman there. After Eggman showed off his Electrocage, Dave accidentally knocked Eggman out, allowing to hijack his robots. Dave tried using Octopus Bot to battle Sonic in the Village Center, but he could not steer it and caused uncontrollable damage to the Village Center, including destroying his own house. Though Sonic stopped him, Dave still earned his motheracknowledgement as a villain. On the day of New Year's Eve, the Village Center hosted the Village's New Year party, which Team Sonic set up while warding off 's Ball Bots. When the festivities was at full swing, Eggman returned to slow down time with his Slow Motion Machine long enough for him to beat Sonic in something before the end of the year. However, no one in the Village Center believed Eggman's victory as it happened too fast to be seen. As news of Justin Beaver's fame reached the Village Center, the pop star himself came there for a fan signing while his next concert was set up in the Village Center. Seeing something wrong about Justin's crazy fans, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles pretended to be a boy band to get backstage where they heard the fans had been brainwashed by Justin's music. So, at Justin's concert in the Village Center, the trio found the counter-frequency to Justin's music and played it as a rock ballet, freeing all its victims. The Village Center was later attacked by Eggman to get a package from the post office, but Team Sonic stopped him. Over the next period, Tails made several trips to the Village Center to earn the love of his crush Zooey which all failed, while Eggman tried getting his package. Seeing Tails' attempts in the meantime, Eggman gave the fox advice to go by. Once he got his package, Eggman had his robots attack the area, but Tails stopped them while earning Zooey's affection. Archie Comics Having the urge to destroy a bridge, Dr. Eggman tried selling one in the Village Center so he would not lose money while Sonic the Hedgehog watched, but could not get the mistrusting villagers to buy it. Eggman tried showing goodwill to the villagers, but only got a beating from them. With Sonic mocking him, Eggman called in his badniks, but Team Sonic took care of them. Eggman later returned to the Village Center to advertise his Eggtoberfest, but not before Mayor Fink had him go through procedures. Points of interest *Chez Amy (destroyed) *DangerCo Deadly Equipment Warehouse *Dave's mother's house *Mike the Ox's shop *Mayor Fink's mansion/city hall *Meh Burger *Music shop *Post office *Zooey's house Trivia *The Village Center's name was first revealed in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Boom_Issue_5 Sonic Boom #5]. Category:Villages Category:Mobius Locations